


Trust me, I'm Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Concerned Patrick, Depression, Headaches & Migraines, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Pete's Depression/Bipolar, Sick Pete, worried Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick and Pete are writing lyrics together for a song on M A  N   I   A round Pete's house. Patrick thinks that something is off with Pete.





	Trust me, I'm Okay

Pete’s head is down, the pen is in his hand, and his hand is on the paper. He’s concentrated on writing down a few lyrics that they just figured out. Patrick takes this as an opportunity to lean down slightly and sneak a look at Pete’s face. _He looks sad_ , Patrick stresses in his mind, _God, please don’t be depressed again. It’s been so long. I thought he was doing so much better. We can’t go through the same events as last time. I just want him to be happy and alive._ He sits back up in his chair before his searching glare becomes too obvious.

 

Pete puts the pen down and rubs his eyes – this does nothing to soothe Patrick’s woes. He thinks about maybe plucking up the courage to ask if he’s okay, but doesn’t want to pressure him. If Pete’s not okay, he won’t tell. Not anymore. A few years ago, sure. Now? He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t want to hurt Patrick or have anybody go to the extreme lengths as before to prevent certain events. Little does he know, Patrick is already worried.

 

“So, where’s Meagan?” Patrick asks, making conversation.

 

Pete sighs and slumps in his chair. He lifts his eyebrows to resemble a sort of small, tired, _I’m okay_ smile. “I don’t know, probably with Sarah and Linda.”

 

Patrick furrows his brows and pouts, “Sarah’s with Brendon in New York… you know… doing Kinky Boots…”

 

“Oh yeah. She’s probably just with Linda then.” Pete sits up. “I’m going to get an Advil; I have a headache.”

 

Patrick knows he’s supposed to be relieved at the new information he’s been supposedly gifted with that Pete has a _headache_ , but the thing is… he doesn’t know whether to believe it. He knows better than to dismiss his concerns for Pete’s mental health at the first sign. Pete could set out only two hurdles and end the race.

 

Patrick follows him into the kitchen, causing Pete to stop and turn around to ask “Why are you following me?”

 

“I just, uh, wanted to get a water,” he covers himself.

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll get you one.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll get it.” After making the situation so awkward, Patrick mentally face palms.

 

“Uhh, sure, dude.” Pete turns around and continues to the kitchen meanwhile Patrick follows behind, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking to the floor.

 

Patrick quickly picks up a clean glass off of the drying board and fills it with water so he can watch Pete and make sure he really _does_ take an Advil. Pete opens the cupboard with his back to him and takes out a small cardboard box of tablets. Patrick holds back his sigh of relief.

 

Pete slowly turns his head to see Patrick watching him and now giving him a timid smile, raising his glass to his lips. “You okay, ‘Trick?” Pete raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He pauses. He desperately wants to ask back the same thing, but instead, he says “Sorry, do you want me to, uh, go back in the other room?”

 

Pete avoids his part-question, part-awkward-apology. He closes the cupboard, stands up straight and places the tablets on the counter. “Patrick, what’s up?”

 

They stand together in silence until Patrick finally speaks his mind: “Are you okay?” he asks in a small voice and swallows. His eyes are involuntarily welling up, but he manages to supress them enough so that they’re just _there,_ being held by his lower eyelids.

 

Pete’s body drops of all tension and his voice softens, “Of course I am. I just have a headache.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Patrick looks up to the ceiling and blinks.

 

“Hey, don’t be stupid.” Pete walks up to Patrick and hugs him tight. The tears give in and start trickling down his cheeks, silently crying. Pete pulls away and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I promise you, I’m happier than ever before and that’s not going to change. I still get down days, but so does everyone else. Today I _just_ have a headache – nothing else. You don’t need to cry.” He wipes under Patrick’s eyes with his thumb and smiles. Patrick smiles back and nods. He’s about to say sorry, but instead says “Okay.”


End file.
